A Origem dos Guardiões : A Herdeira dos Sonhos
by LadyEvergreenn
Summary: O homem na lua esta comemorando sua maior realização mas quando um convidado inesperado avisa sobre uma perigosa profecia o Homem na lua resolve tomar medidas drásticas.Após uns anos o que foi preso não consegue mais deter o sentimento , anseia por liberdade para ver de perto aquelas que sonham.


**A Origem dos Guardiões**  
A herdeira dos sonhos

Prologo

Foi em uma noite tranquila em que uma grande novidade nasceu, no grande astro no céu coberto de estrelas uma grande celebração acontecia na lua na qual poucos convidados podiam atender, em meio a balões e música a celebração em um pequeno castelo dourado parecia feliz e despreocupada. Cada torre estava decorada com bandeiras enquanto no jardim pequenos robôs de bronze e ratinhos devidamente vestidos organizavam as mesas repletas de comer e bebes. O dono da festa se encontrava em um quarto bem oculto no castelo, o quarto possuía pilares de marfim, vidrais dos guardiões da Terra e no centro tinha um lago que refletia estrelas do espaço em um lento redemoinho, ali se encontrava o dono da festa, careca possuía apenas um fio longo e loiro na cabeça, sua gravata borboleta vermelha se destacava em meio ao terno dourado na quais as mangas encontravam-se arregaçadas com o mínimo de cuidado para que não molhassem na água que ele mexia sem parar, aquele era Tsar Lunar ou como alguns na terra o conhecem como o "Homem na Lua" , aquele que desde a lua vigia os sonhos de cada criança do planeta Terra cuidando para que "sonhos e a esperança" prevalecessem sobre a "escuridão e os pesadelos", ele procurava algo dentro daquela água uma coisa muito preciosa, uma coisa que seria única para ele, já fazia uns anos em que ele pensara naquilo após ter lido mais uma vez o livro de sua mãe Tsarina Lunar, que lhe despertou essa vontade nunca antes sentida, a imensa vontade de ser pai...

Tivera que estudar um pouco para realizar aquele milagre que estava por vir, se esforçou mais um pouco do que costumava pois sua posição de cuidar das crianças da Terra era sempre prazerosa mas também trabalhosa, em certos momentos pegou-se pensando se era apenas um desejo passageiro ou a tal crise de meia idade, claro que "idade" não era problema para ele, mas ele obteve certeza após um sonho com seu velho amigo e protetor Nightlight. Reuniu naquele ponto especifico muitas estrelas e outros ingredientes, da Terra da Lua ela seria formada e dela seria a guardiã, a criaria com todo seu amor e colocaria nela seus sonhos mais preciosos, era uma pena que não poderia chamar mais gente para comemorar seu nascimento e que seus país não estariam com ele neste momento tão decisivo mas anunciaria com todo prazer para aqueles seus amigos tão queridos na Terra, logo pensou nos presentes em que o velho Noel mandaria ou o quanto a Fada dos dentes gostaria de receber seu primeiro dente de leite, só de pensar nisso soltou uma leve risada.

Em meio a esses pensamentos ele sentiu um puxão em seu dedo, rapidamente tirou algo da agua com suas duas mãos, um bebezinho pequeno envolto em uma manta transparente com as cores de uma aura boreal, o aconchegou em seus braços e notou que esse bebe também tinha pouco cabelo e apenas um fio permanecia levantando, um fio de cor louro quase esbranquiçado com uma estrelinha na ponta, ele tocou aquela estrela em seu cabelo e o bebe sorriu, O homem na lua riu e disse – Somos iguais não é – assim que se levantou um dos robôs de bronze o chamou pela porta e lhe pediu permissão para entrar – Entre – Disse o homem na lua , assim o robô entrou empurrando um carrinho no qual foi posto o bebe que dormia ao sentir a amacieis dos lençóis e travesseiro brancos.

Assim o Homem da Luna atravessou os corredores e chegou até a varanda onde todos aguardavam a chegada do bebe, fazia muito tempo que não tiveram uma nova companhia e a chegada de alguém novo emocionava a todos, na Terra os guardiões olhavam ansiosos para a Lua que lhes transmitia por uma luz azul uma espécie de holograma do momento tão esperado. O Homem na Lua tossiu um pouco aclarando a garganta e disse – Aos presentes amigos lhes dou olá e obrigado por comparecerem a este momento tão especial, a muito tempo moro aqui na Lua, este astro magnifico que me abrigou depois de um sucesso terrível, mas isto agora é passado e meu presente, o meu agora apesar de certos fatos é muito feliz... por isso decidi aumentar esta minha felicidade, decidi que o mesmo amor que meus pais me deram quando criança, será dado não apenas as crianças da Terra mas também para minha própria criança... aquela que me acompanhara pelos milênios... aquela que como eu será amiga de vocês e me ajudara a guiar novos guardiões para que espalhem "luz, esperança e sonhos bons"... é com muita felicidade que lhes apresento Tsarielle Selene Lunar... minha única e primeira filha –

Na base secreta dos guardiões, todos estavam reunidos observando o bebe pela luz azulada da lua, a fada junto as fadinhas de belas penagens coloridas rodeavam aquela luz observando agitadas e emocionadas – Ai meu deus que linda seus dentes devem ser lindos e brancos – Jack riu brevemente , ele estava sentado em um canto segurando seu cajado– Mas fada ela é um bebe ela ainda não tem dentes, vocês precisam sair mais sabiam – Jack olha para o bebe mostrado no holograma enquanto seus companheiros guardiões comemoravam cada um à sua maneira, Noel pensava nos presentes em que mandaria para o primeiro natal do bebe, a fada dos dentes sonhava com ver os dentes quando crescessem, O Coelhão se mantem-se a margem de tudo, apenas pintando um ovo em um canto mas sorria discretamente assim como Jack e Sandy pensava em quais tipos de sonhos um bebe nascido da lua teria, com queijos ou foguetes talvez.

Em meio as comemorações, gritos e sorrisos o bebe foi mostrado para todos os que estavam assistindo, era tão pequena e graciosa todos a adoraram imediatamente, Cupido que assistia o acontecimento acompanhado de uma cerveja disse ao seu amigo Leprechaun– Sinto um amor à primeira vista – o Leprechaun logo ergueu sua taça de cerveja conseguindo derramar algumas gotas no chão disse – Concordo com você, vivas para o homem na lua – eles bateram as taças e beberam até cair comemorando.

Aparentemente tudo estava bem quando um corvo negro aparece bem na varanda do castelo, O homem da lua sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha quando o corvo o olha diretamente, com o bebe em seus braços ele se afasta uns passos para trás e chama os seus robôs para proteção, quando estavam preparados para atacar o corvo abre suas asas e voa para um certo ponto ainda olhando o Homem da lua, ele abre seu bico – Escutem bem – A voz era profunda e tenebrosa – Lhes trago um aviso, uma profecia do futuro... O bebe nascido da lua e de sonhos foi predestinado a nascer... irá trazer renovação, esperança e novos sonhos ... mas um dia ao cruzar a fronteira do seu lar guardiões negros se erguerão graças ao seu poder no momento em que ela pisar o solo e sentir a grama sobre seus pés, um confronto entre as duas forças se iniciara e somente a morte conseguira resolvê-la... – o corvo trouxe mau agouro, o Homem da lua sentiu um aperto em seu coração e mandou todo as atacarem aquele corvo que tentou escapar mas fora atingido por um daqueles robôs de bronze, uma gosma preta caiu ao chão junto com algumas penas e como um sussurro o corvo disse – Não poderá escapar... ruina ou esperança ... no fim apenas uma prevalecera ... –

Todos ficaram assustados e sem reação, o bebe chorava devido as pequenas explosões de antes e foi então que o Homem da Lua decidiu pôr fim às celebrações. Mas tarde com o bebe mais calmo no berço o Homem da Lua pensava e andava sem parar, talvez tenha sido um erro, talvez seja egoísmo, talvez e talvez... no fim percebeu que não poderia faze-la desaparecer, apesar de não querer faze-lo decidiu que sua filha não pisaria na Terra, os guardiões não a mencionariam mais e ela não saberia do seu destino, sentiu pesar em seu coração que sua filha não conheceria nem uma vez a Terra e nem veria uma criança de perto, mas era necessário para garantir a sua proteção, seus pais vieram instantaneamente a cabeça, ele se encontrava na mesma posição que seus pais a um tempo atrás quando tentaram protegê-lo do rei dos pesadelos, o Breu. Assim foi decidido, as proteções foram reforçadas sobre a criança e o Homem da Lua comunicou ao seus amigos guardiões sua decisão, alguns ficaram realmente tristes pois nunca falariam com a criança da lua e outros aceitaram achando que esta era a melhor solução.

Assim anos se passaram, ou quem sabe milênios para pessoas imortais isso não importavam, logo os poucos que perguntavam pela criança desistiram pouco a pouco pois não recebiam as respostas que queriam. E aquela criança continuava a crescer cercada por balões e estrelas no céu.

A cada dia mais a pequena Tsarielle crescia, seus cabelos eram adorados na lua pois eram brancos com reflexos com a cor de uma aurora e no final de algumas pontas possuíam formato de estrela, assim como a Fada imaginava seus dentes eram branquinhos e seus olhos eram sinceros de uma cor lilás bem clarinho, mas o que mais admiravam nela era sua paixão pela dança. Em sua infância ela admirava em demasiado seu pai e principalmente seu trabalho, cresceu ouvindo sobre as crianças do planeta Terra e sobre os guardiões que os protegiam, foi por muita insistência que lhe pediu para lhe ensinar a escutar os sonhos daquelas chamadas crianças, adorava saber das histórias, esperanças, sonhos e de seus medos, para ela eram tesouros preciosos que deveriam ser protegidos , mas à medida que escutava cada sonho sentia uma enorme necessidade de saber além mais do que lhe era permitido, quando ficou um pouco mais velha e esperta começou a fugir pela janela do castelo, a gravidade zero era de muita ajuda para ela, seu comparsa era um ratinho o qual se chamava Mingu, ela mesma tinha o batizado assim quando ganhou ele no dia do seu aniversário, ela passeava pela Lua por horas a fio até chegar em seu lugar particular , onde admirava a Terra de longe e imaginava em como seria passear por ali.

Não lhe era permitido ir a Terra e só conseguia vê-la de longe, nunca lhe foi explicado o porquê, seu pai desconversava e os outros não lhe diziam nada, isso a frustrava de verdade, mas aquilo não poderiam impedi-la de fazer. Seu momento mais sagrado era aquele e isso tentaria proteger.

Em seus passos para a "adolescência" ela desenvolveu grandes habilidades e sua rebeldia, ela gostava de criar seus "próprios amigos" com rochas lunares ela conseguia moldar "amigos" em diferentes formas e tamanhos, se inspirava principalmente nos sonhos que escutava. Enquanto olhava mais uma vez o planeta azul o qual a atraia tanto sentiu mais outra pontada de frustração e um pensamento lhe passou pela mente – Se eu fugir... talvez possa ver de perto... – Mas logo parou porque sabia que não teria coragem ou habilidade o suficiente para isso, foi então que se virou para seus amigos e disse - Vamos pessoal, hora de ir para casa senão o papai vai me dar outra bronca e eu não estou muito afim disso – Os amigos delas estavam brincando com rochas lunares pararam de brincar, olharam para ela e se levantaram prontos para voltar ao castelo, um ratinho branco com manchas marrões, de colete azul e gravata borboleta saiu de uma cratera e foi até Tsarielle que se agachou e esticou sua mão para que Mingu subisse e se ocultasse em seu cabelo, eles estavam andando mas Tsarielle sentiu como um vento tenebroso sussurrasse em seu ouvido – Não vai embora... – ela parou por um instante , olhou para trás e depois para vários lados – O que foi isso... Quem falou isso se revele agora – demorou para que obtivesse a resposta pois depois de uns segundos um corvo preto apareceu na sua frente, ela deu uns passos para trás e seu primeiro pensamento foi correr de volta para o castelo mas ela não era uma covarde e decidiu enfrentar aquela criatura pequena mas sombria – quem é você me diga seu nome agora corvo estranho – o corvo a olhou diretamente e disse – Meu nome não importa mas sim o que posso lhe oferecer minha jovem – Mingu se remexia no cabelo de Tsarielle – Seja o que for não estou interessada, agora se retire daqui – Dizendo isso ela se virou e voltou andar – nem mesmo se lhe dizer que posso lhe enviar para o planeta a qual tanto demonstra interesse – A pequena Tsarielle parou quando a sombria ave terminou sua frase, ela se virou e olhou para aquela criatura – você pode mesmo me mandar para o planeta terra... - a ave agitou suas asas um pouco – Posso... mas claro haverá condições ... mesmo assim você aceita? - Tsarielle continuava confusa e um pouco temerosa mas continuou - Ma-mas é claro que sim! É meu maior desejo é ver o planeta Terra de perto! Mas porque você faria isso por mim nem nos conhecemos – Aquele pássaro mexeu a cabeça – Nos conhecemos sim... mas você não sabe... conheço todos mas não conheço ninguém ... minha tarefa é garantir que vocês completem o destino de vocês... e você precisa completar o seu... por isso te mandarei para lá – Tsarielle ouvia com atenção tentando ignorar os puxões de cabelo de Mingu - Destino... você é mais confuso do que imaginava... quais são as condições – Assim que ela perguntou a ave abriu mais suas asas desprendendo uma aura azul clara – Em seu tempo na Terra você terá que usar seus poderes no mínimo ... seu pai não pode localiza-la senão isso interrompera o destino de seguir seu curso... Você terá que permanecer na Terra pelos próximos cinco anos... Esse será seu tempo limite após esse tempo terá que voltar se banhando com a água da terra e a luz da lua... e para ter certeza que voltara ... quanto mais usar seus poderes no tempo limite eles se perderão... – Tsarielle afirmou confiante – Sé é só isso eu dou conta... – Ela se incomodou quando olhou o pássaro ao termino de sua frase, parecia que ele tinha um sorriso esquisito em seu bico, distraída demorou para perceber que aquela aura azul a envolveu completamente e aos poucos ganhava a cor preta, os seus "amigos" faziam barulhos estranhos como se gritassem por ela, Tsarielle agarrou Mingu contra o peito para que ele não voasse para fora e então a Criança da Lua simplesmente ... Desapareceu...

Nos dois primeiros anos foi um desespero para o "Homem da Lua" sua querida filha tinha desaparecido, suas tentativas de encontrá-la falharam e se encontrava confuso se deveria anunciar isso ao seus amigos, decidiu apenas contar a certos guardiões mas mesmo eles não conseguiram acha-la mas juraram que continuaram a procura sem descanso, aquela criança se ocultava do seu pai e aproveitava tudo o que a Terra poderia oferecer, se apaixonou completamente por tudo nela e aproveitou bem os anos que lhe restavam lá ... mas quando chegou o ano novo ... o último ano em que ela poderia permanecer lá... um sentimento de rebeldia surgiu em sua mente... não queria ir para casa... ela queria permanecer lá... realmente ela não iria mais voltar para a Lua...

* * *

 **Nossa fazia tempo que não escrevo neste site e sinceramente estava com muitas saudades, na verdade há muitos anos tinha vontade de voltar a escrever apesar que não é minha praia, mas preciso escrever esta história que já rondava minha cabeça desde que vi a Origem dos Guardiões pela primeira vez, vim lhe trazer a vocês leitores uns avisos.**

 **1 – Desculpas**

 **Já peço perdão pelos futuros erros de português que sei que cometerei, eu fui criada e alfabetizada em vários países e por isso cometerei erros. Não sou boa escrevendo por isso já peço perdão.**

 **2 – Criação**

 **Obviamente procurei umas informações sobre os livros mas não tive oportunidade para comprar os livros e ler para dar a vocês 100% de fidelidade as duas obras (o filme e o livro). Por isso grande parte pode ser do meu imaginário mas quero que comentem detalhes e ideias que possam dar a este fic mais fidelidade.**

 **3 – Obrigada**

 **Obrigada se decidiu esta fic e se resolveu comentar algo positivo ou que possa me ajudar a tornar este fic melhor. Vou tentar escrever mais capítulos assim que der e dependendo dos comentarios dela.**


End file.
